Bendito Error Mini Fic
by Jovi272
Summary: La clase de séptimo año debe aprender a realizar un hechizo que les permite viajar en el tiempo. Harry y Hermione son mandados como "voluntarios", sin embargo, hubo un error. ¿A dónde fueron enviados? ¿Qué descubrirán en ese viaje?
1. El hechizo

**Hey! pues aquí vengo con otro trabajito, esto nació de un reto que me fue impuesto en otro foro... y aquí está, en carne y hueso(?) jaja o mejor dicho, en papel y tinta de internet... es una historia llena de conflictos pero también humor... quizás puedan quedar confundidos, por favor, no teman preguntar... y dejen reviews porque "UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ" frase tomada de Bigi y que ella tomó de no sé quién.**

**Besotes... ahí va el primer capi**

BENDITO ERROR

**Mini fic**** (H/Hr)**

**Capítulo 1:**** EL HECHIZO**

- Quiero que todos me pongan atención, ¿me escucharon?

- Sí – respondió unánime la clase.

- Si la clase de séptimo año está aquí ahora es porque la profesora McGonagall consideró necesario que aprendieran a realizar este tipo de hechizos por si alguna vez se encuentran en peligro – continuó – yo no soy profesor de Hogwarts, soy auror, así que no me hace gracia estar haciendo esto, NO, repito, NO tengo paciencia, así que el que es torpe, perdió conmigo ¿estamos claros?

- Sí – volvieron a responder.

- Muy bien… comencemos, entonces… el hechizo "Tempus Incantatem" nos permite hacer un hueco en el tiempo, cualquier época, ya sea pasado o futuro, y refugiarnos allí. Estaremos como visitantes, no debemos ser vistos, ni interferir en el transcurso de las cosas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna duda?

- Profesor Moody, ¿a qué se refiere con hacer un hueco? – Ojoloco comenzaba a impacientarse, él no era profesor, no tenía por qué enseñar eso, si tan sólo hubiera estado Remus disponible… ¿por qué diablos Remus no lo ayudaba?

- Pues, a eso, niña, un hueco, depende de los movimientos que se hagan con la varita – lo miraron incrédulos - ¿cómo explicarlo?... El hechizo tiene 2 movimientos característicos, como el _Wingardum Leviosa, _entonces, el primer paso es hacer esos movimientos mientras invocas el hechizo, luego, con otro movimiento determinas si quieres ir al pasado o al futuro, si mueves la varita al sentido de las agujas del reloj, quiere decir futuro y si lo haces al revés, pues pasado… ¿queda claro eso?

- Sí – respondieron una vez más.

- Entonces, ahora… - pero no pudo continuar, una discusión se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Te digo que no vas a estar solo! – gritaba histérica Hermione.

- ¡Al final, sí! – bramaba el moreno - ¡Todos terminan yéndose! ¡TODOS!

- Chicos… paren… la clase los está mirando – suplicaba Ron por su parte.

- ¡TÚ CALLATE! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sabes qué, Harry? ¿Quieres quedarte solo? ¡pues bien! ¡SOLO ESTARÁS! – gritó de nuevo la castaña.

- ¡Bien! – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Bien! – volvió a gritar la muchacha.

- ¡BIEN NADA! ¡se callan! – Ojoloco se acercó hacia donde estaban – Me esfuerzo, estoy tratando de enseñarles algo útil y a lo único que le prestan atención es a su discusión de noviecitos adolescentes…

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Harry olvidándose de a quién le estaba hablando, ¿discusión de adolescentes? ¿realmente pensaba eso?

- Profesor, disculpe, nos desviamos de su tema – agregó tranquilamente la muchacha – pero nosotros NO somos novios ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad, Ron? – el silencio abundó – ¡RONALD!

- Sí, sí profesor… ellos son sólo amigos.

- Me importa un comino si son amigos, esposos o hermanos incestuosos, se están distrayendo, a mi tampoco me importa si no quieren aprender, pero no dejan al resto de la clase hacerlo… ¡así que cállense! Como seguía diciendo… "Tempus Incantatem" es un hechizo muy poderoso, necesita completa concentración. Todos arriba, vamos a practicar los movimientos – todos se pararon.

Estuvieron casi por una hora practicando los movimientos respectivos. Una cruz al mencionar el hechizo, mover la varita al sentido de las agujas del reloj si se quería ir al futuro y al contrario si se quería ir al pasado. Luego Moody explicó cómo se determinaban los años. La desventaja de este hechizo era que se manejaba por décadas. Para determinar cuantas décadas, se hacían círculos con la varita. Uno, si sólo querías avanzar o retroceder diez años; dos, si eran veinte y así sucesivamente.

- Creo que quedó bastante claro para todos ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondieron de nuevo.

- Vamos a ver… entonces pongámoslo en práctica, ¿algún voluntario? Está de más decir que cuando viajan, aparecerán en el mismo lugar donde se encuentran ahora, sólo que los "X" años en el pasado o futuro, si los desaparecen en estos momentos, aparecerán cerca al bosque prohibido, que es donde estamos ahora… obviamente. Ehm… ¿señor Finnigan? ¿Me hace el honor?

- ¿Ah? – dijo de pronto el susodicho, había estado ojeando un libro de texto – no, gracias, profesor.

- Ja, ja – rió Moody sarcásticamente – yo creo que sí, trae tu flojo trasero al frente ¡ahora! – Seamus a regañadientes comenzó a caminar – ehm… ahora… - volvió a ser interrumpido.

- ¡Eres tan necio a veces! – gritaba la ojiambar.

- ¡Dijiste que no me hablarías! ¡No lo hagas, entonces!

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Tú fuiste el que me preguntó algo! Pero…

- ¡POTTER Y GRANGER! – gritó Ojoloco exasperado – al frente… ¡AHORA! – la clase estaba atónita.

- Profesor, lo sentimos – volvió a articular la castaña.

- ¡PROFESOR LAS PELOTAS DEL MARRANO! ¡AL FRENTE, AHORA! – nunca habían visto a Moody de esa manera, así que sin más retraso salieron al frente y se colocaron al lado de Seamos – Justo – bajó la voz hasta volver a su tono normal – necesitaba dos voluntarios con los que el señor Finnigan pudiera experimentar.

- ¿EXPERIMENTAR? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hechizar, experimentar… en su caso es lo mismo… vamos señor Finnigan, mándelos… ¿10 años? Diez años al pasado ¡ya, niño!

- Tem… teeeem… esperen – suspiró, instintivamente Harry y Hermione se pegaron más el uno al otro – ¡TEMPUS INCANTATEM! – gritó haciendo una cruz con la varita, luego una vuelta al sentido de las agujas, y otra al reverso…

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es sólo una vuelta! – gritó Ojoloco mientras Seamus más confundido que nunca hacía un pequeño círculo con la varita y volvía a girarla en sentido de las agujas y luego al revés - ¡PARA YA! – gritó y el muchacho se desmayó. Los dos muchachos se miraron y luego miraron a Seamus, quien yacía en el suelo – bien, parece que no resultó – dijo luego de suspirar, agradecido.

Pero entonces una esfera blanca envolvió a Harry y acto seguido a Hermione, se cerró y se encogió rápidamente hasta desaparecer. Todos quedaron atónitos. El hechizo había funcionado… o al menos eso parecía.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Moody – McGonagall va a matarme, me matará… ¡pero yo no soy profesor! ¡Se lo dije! Todo por culpa de este muchacho… ¡despiértenlo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Potter y a Granger!

- Pero usted es Ojoloco Moody… algo debe hacer – dijo Neville saliendo de entre el alumnado y poniéndose al lado del auror.

- Lo único que nos queda ahora es tratar de traer de vuelta a Potter y a Granger, ¡Así que manos a la obra! – gritó – ustedes tres – señaló al grupito compuesto por Parvatil, Lavender y Dean – vayan a buscarme el libro "Signos de la varita y sus interpretaciones" – los muchachos salieron corriendo.

Estaba todo nublado y el viento soplaba fuertemente. Dos muchachos aparecieron en lo que parecían ser los alrededores del castillo. Exactamente donde habían estado minutos atrás. Aparecieron abrazados, pegándose lo más posible el uno al otro. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de ello y se soltaron.

_"¿Dónde diablos estamos? ¡Perdidos en el tiempo! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! Y Hermione molesta conmigo… mejor aún"_

- Bueno, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos – pronunció la castaña separándose por varios pasos del moreno - andando ¿no? – comenzó a caminar – Harry ¿qué haces? – preguntó al percatarse de que el moreno no la seguía, al contrario, se había quedado mirando el paisaje.

- Pienso que primero debemos examinar el terreno, no podemos aventurarnos así como así, Hermione…

- ¡Esto es tan típico de ti! – le molestaba la actitud que estaba tomando el ojiverde, ¡Estaban perdidos y él no hacía nada por sacarlos de ahí! Sólo… ¡EXAMINABA EL TERRENO! - ¡Por Merlín! Si vas a ser tan flojo como de costumbre, sólo avísame, no me inventes pretextos tontos.

_"¿De qué está hablando? ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Cálmate, Harry… cálmate"_

- Mira, Hermione, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por tu bocota, así que no me reclames nada. Y ¿flojeando? – levantó los brazos – Si quisiera flojear me echaría en el gras…

- ¡¿MI BOCOTA?! – estaba indignada – ¡pues ahora mira lo que mi manota puede hacer, Potter! – se acercó de una sola zancada y, para sorpresa del ojiverde, le pegó una bofetada - ¡Y si quieres quedarte aquí, bien! – se giró y volvió a caminar.

_"¿Por qué tuve que venir a parar justo aquí y con él? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Fue inevitable soltar un sollozo. El ojiverde se percató de esto. Realmente se había comportado como un idiota. Se acercó y la detuvo tomando su brazo y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo. Los dos estaban asustados, no sabían dónde se encontraban ni qué hacer, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Quizás algo bueno podría resultar de ese terrible error…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**La Jooovi**


	2. Desorientación

**Aquí, el siguiente capi... veremos en dónde están Harry y Hermione... este pequeño viaje estará lleno de sorpresas, gracias a todos D**

**Recuerden: un fic con reviews es un fic FELIZ XD**

**Besotes****Capítulo 2: Desorientación**

- ¡Maldita sea! - Gritaba Moody - ¡No puede ser que no te acuerdes cuántos círculos hiciste! Pero ¿en qué cabeza? ¡¿En qué cabeza?! - Seamus estaba sentado al frente de él, en un aula vacía junto a los alumnos de séptimo año, que también intentaban traer de vuelta a Harry y a Hermione. Lo cual era muy difícil ya que Seamus no se acordaba cuántas vueltas había hecho con la varita.

- ¡Todo es su culpa! - gritó de pronto el chico parándose, Moody se paró también, dándole una mirada llena de furia - profesor... - agregó en tono normal - usted... usted me puso nervioso... yo...

- ¡Cálmate, Finnigan! - se volvieron a sentar - muchacho, trata de recordar, hiciste un giro hacia el futuro, luego otro al pasado, el pequeño círculo que cuenta como diez años... ¿y luego?

- El pequeño... luego eso, no eso no, sí era ese otro - murmuraba el muchacho más para sí mismo que otra cosa - ¡lo tengo! - gritó de pronto - hice dos círculos más, uno hacia el futuro y al último uno hacia el pasado... ¡están en el pasado! - se escucharon gritos de júbilo.

- En realidad... no podemos estar tan seguros - dijo Moody haciendo que los ánimos de todos cayeran al piso, ¿qué problema había ahora? - Finnigan hizo tantos símbolos con la varita que pudo haber hecho uno compuesto... no entienden ni una palabra de lo que digo ¿verdad? - todos negaron con la cabeza - ¡pues que hizo tantos símbolos que no sabemos a dónde los mandó!

- ¿Me estás bromeando? ¡Por Merlín! - gritó uno de los alumnos - sigamos buscando... - todos soltaron un bufido y continuaron mirando los libros.

Harry sabía que se había comportado como un idiota y tenía miedo, pero todos esos sentimientos se esfumaban mientras la abrazaba. La castaña enterró su rostro en el pecho del moreno y siguió sollozando.

- Tranquila ¿sí? Todo va a pasar - decía el ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarla - estamos los dos acá y vamos a salir de esto ¿está bien?

- Yo... no tengo derecho a ponerme así, no... deberíamos estar buscando dónde pasar la noche, pero no pude evitarlo... lo siento - levantó la cara para mirarlo, "_Merlín... sus ojos lucen aún más bellos en estos momentos" _- gracias - lo besó en la mejilla.

- Yo... - Harry no sabía que responder.

Últimamente había empezado a sentirse raro cuando estaba con Hermione, como nervioso, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Quizás serían las recientes inclinaciones de Ron hacia Pansy Parkinson, las que lo habían hecho mirar a su "mejor amiga" como una chica. Ya no se sentía culpable, por lo menos no tanto como los 2 años anteriores.

_"¡Maldito Ron!" _pensaba. _"Ahora es todo más complicado... ya no hay una excusa para que no me guste Hermione... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me gusta Hermione!... ¿y a quién no le puede gustar esta chica? Hasta cuando la veo irse me quedo pasmado... irse... ¡Se está yendo!" _

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de eso y emprendió la marcha, ya que la castaña ya le llevaba varios metros.

- ¿Y si estamos en la época de mis padres? - preguntó cuando por fin la alcanzó - ¡Imagínate eso!

- Pues... no sé, Harry, sería... increíble - respondió ella mientras caminaba - quizás podamos sacar alguna experiencia nueva de esto...

- Experiencia nueva... - y de inmediato sus pensamientos se perdieron en sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha.

- ¡Por fin! Harry, mira... - le tocó el hombro y el ojiverde casi saltó; entonces se fijó bien y ahí estaban, dos chicos de quince años aproximadamente, uno castaño y otro pelirrojo, discutiendo acaloradamente.

Hermione se pegó a él, estaba asustada. Harry quería hacer algo, demostrarle que no tenía temor, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerse a temblar.

- Harry... relájate - dijo ella en un susurro y posó su mano en la de él - acerquémonos.

Caminaron despacio y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, entonces pudieron escuchar claramente lo que los jóvenes decían.

- ¡Pero no puedes estar con ella! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? - gritaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer! - respondía el castaño - yo la amo... y sino puedes entender esto... entonces...

- ¿Entonces qué? - gritaba otra vez el pelirrojo. La mano de Harry volvía a temblar y ponía a Hermione cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¡Harry, deja de temblar! - dijo de pronto la ojiambar tratando de que fuera en un susurro... pero sin tener éxito alguno.

Los dos muchachos se percataron de su presencia y de inmediato sacaron las varitas. Instintivamente ellos también buscaron la suya, en vano, ya que las habían dejado en las afueras del castillo, donde habían estado sentados discutiendo antes de que Moody los llamara.

Salieron de los arbustos donde estaban escondidos tomados de la mano, y con el brazo libre levantado... en una ridícula pero esperanzadora señal de paz.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó el pelirrojo empuñando la varita directo a la cara de Harry.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Mi nombre es...

- ¡Shhh! - interrumpió de pronto Hermione - No podemos interferir con la historia - murmuró.

- A estas alturas, ¡quiero vivir! - respondió el peliazabache - soy...

- ¡Niño! ¡Por Merlín! - volvió a interrumpir y le dedicó una mirada de súplica.

- ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡Hablen o los hechizo ya mismo! - gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

- Ya, tranquilo, no hace falta amenazar... mi nombre es Marcus y ella es Eva - dijo señalando a la muchacha, quien suspiró aliviada.

- Steven, cálmate - dijo el castaño, participando en la conversación - ¿Qué hacían escuchando nuestra conversación?

- Nosotros no estábamos escuchando nada - volvió a responder Harry - venimos del fu...

- Venimos del funeral de un amigo - corrigió Hermione dándole un codazo disimulado al ojiverde - y pues, la verdad... no estábamos escuchando nada... nos... nos estábamos besando.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Harry - digo... ¿Por qué ventilas nuestras cosas?

- Bueno, bueno - Steven se acercó para mirarlos bien, aún con la varita en mano - no quiero saber sobre eso... parece que últimamente todos andan con las hormonas a flor de piel - le dedicó una mirada al joven castaño - lo que me parece extraño, es que... nunca los vi por aquí yo... y soy premio anual, conozco a todos los alumnos... ¿de qué casa son? - los muchachos se agarraron más fuerte las manos.

- Este... - comenzó Hermione - no sabemos... nos dijeron algo así de ¿Grifo? - los muchachos soltaron un bufido - verán - continuó la muchacha - recién llegamos hace unas horas, viajamos para el funeral de un amigo, y nos dijeron que nos podíamos hospedar aquí, ya que este es su antiguo colegio.

- ¿Y de dónde vienen? - preguntó con desconfianza el pelirrojo.

- Steven, ya déjalos - sentenció el castaño bajando la varita - vamos, muchachos, seguramente pertenecen a Gryffindor, no grifo - soltó una risotada - voy a llevarlos con alguien que los puede ayudar...

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! - gritó Steven.

- Si quieres nos sigues y sino, pues te quedas aquí, vamos muchachos, caminen - todos comenzaron a andar a paso firme, el castaño iba adelante, luego Hermione y detrás Harry, quien con cierto pesar y satisfacción a la vez, comprobó que el pelirrojo venía detrás de ellos.

- Dos círculos... - decía Dean mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que habían ido a traer.

- Necesitamos tres círculos, muchacho, ¡tres círculos! - lo regañaba Ojoloco.

- Espere, a ver... qué significa, consecuencias, dos círculos y uno grande, dos círculos y uno pequeño, ¡tres círculos! - gritó al encontrarlo.

- A ver... dame acá - y le arranchó el libro de las manos - oh no - se quejó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Díganos! Ya podemos saber a dónde fueron y cuántos años...

- Pues... fueron al pasado - confirmó Moody - pero... cien años - todos se quedaron atónitos- Potter y Granger están en el año 1908 - el silencio abundó.

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**La Jooovi**


	3. Reglas

_Bueno... entonces ahora conoceremos más de los extraños muchachos esos... gracias por sus fantásticas reviews, y espero más eh xD besotes_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reglas**

- Pasen, chi... a ver, tú eres Eva ¿verdad? - dijo el castaño señalando a Hermione, quien asintió con la cabeza - y tú ¿Marcus?

- Exacto - respondió Harry con una sonrisa - ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

- A la sala común de Gryffindor, es como un lugar donde los estudiantes...

- Sabemos qué es una sala común - interrumpió la ojiambar, se había sentido como insultada - en nuestra escuela también las tenemos.

- Pues me alegro, Eva, porque yo no me explico muy bien, dudo que me hubieran entendido... en fin, vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde les presentaré a alguien... a alguien muy especial - añadió en un tono más bajo. Steven soltó un bufido.

- ¡Por Merlín! - gritó - déjate de tonterías...

- Por cierto - dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Andrew - respondió - llegamos.

Harry y Hermione conocían de sobra el castillo y mucho mejor su propia sala común; sin embargo, lucía muy diferente, y por décima vez se preguntaron en qué tiempo estarían.

- Esperen aquí - dijo Andrew y salió disparado hacia un rincón de la sala común.

A los pocos minutos volvió tomado de la mano de una muchacha hermosa. Era delgada, con lindísimo cuerpo - el cual a pesar de estar cubierto por la túnica, se podía apreciar - el cabello color negro azabache le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, su tez clara y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver aún más bella. Tenía una apariencia angelical, una expresión muy dulce.

_"Casi tan linda como Hermione" _ pensó Harry.

- Bueno, Eva, Marcus... ella es Rowsselyn - la muchacha sonrió - ellos son los chicos de los que te acabo de hablar...

- Pues mucho gusto, encantada... hola para ti también, Steven - el pelirrojo le había dado la espalda, ella suspiró - en fin... ¿se van a quedar aquí?

- Sí - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo me voy, tengo que ir a recibir clases extras de pociones - dijo Andrew abrazando a la chica - nos vemos luego ¿si? - le dio un beso; el niño que vivió y la castaña estaban incómodos, no querían ver a otra gente besarse. Entonces el pelirrojo interrumpió.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Andrew! ¡Rowsselyn! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del mal que se hacen el uno al otro? ¿Del mal que le hacen a Hogwarts?

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Steven, cállate antes de que digas tonterías! - agregó Andrew - Rowsse, no lo escuches...

- No, Andrew, déjalo, que suelte todo... que vergüenza con ustedes - dijo mirando a Harry y a Hermione, pero sin darles oportunidad de que contesten, agregó - ¿entonces? Vamos, Steven, di qué te pasa conmigo...

- Ustedes saben perfectamente que la unión entre las casas está prohibida - bramó Steven - y si nadie los ha descubierto es por un golpe de suerte... no sigan corriendo contra el reloj.

- Nosotros ya hemos hablado de eso - contestó Rowsselyn sin perder la calma - y acordamos seguir juntos, nos amamos y esas estúpidas reglas no van a poder con nosotros, no le hacemos nada a nadie... son sólo un montón de magos que apoyan la rivalidad entre las casas...

- ¿La unión entre casas? ¿Prohibida? - preguntó el ojiverde interrumpiendo.

- Sí - respondió Steven de mala gana - justamente para evitar este tipo de uniones patéticas...

- No, no es por eso - el castaño levantó la voz - es porque esos magos no aceptan ni apoyan el que Hogwarts es una sola escuela y que el hecho de que hayan cuatro casas no significa que las cuatro deban luchar por su cuenta; debemos apoyarnos unos a otros... y Rowsselyn y yo nos complementamos... aunque seamos de diferentes casas - tomó la mano de la morena y la entrelazó con la suya.

- Pero ¿tú no eres de Gryffindor? - preguntó extrañada la castaña.

- No, soy de Ravenclaw...

- ¡¿De Ravenclaw?! - gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Así es... demasiado inteligente para Gryffindor - añadió imitando la voz del sombrero seleccionador, abrazando una vez más a la morena y sonriéndole.

- O quizás demasiado cobarde... - añadió esta a su vez con una sonrisa pícara - demos por terminado el asunto ¿si? Gracias por la preocupación Steven... - el pelirrojo bufó.

- Pero sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos - completó el castaño.

- Anda tranquilo... yo me quedo con... ¿Eva? - miró a Hermione y esta asintió.

- Y con Marcus - le recordó Andrew - antes de dormir, yo volveré y lo llevaré a mi sala común, dormirá en mi habitación... no se puede quedar aquí...

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó la morena.

- Porque, bueno... quizás para ellos es normal dormir juntos, pero aún...

- ¡¿Que para nosotros qué?! - gritó histérica la castaña - ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿cómo así? Claro que no, nosotros...

- Pues porque somos novios, cariño - interrumpió "Marcus", abrazando a la muchacha - relájate - agregó en un susurro que sólo ellos dos escucharon. Hermione rió nerviosamente - a mi me parece bueno ese plan...

- Entonces nos vemos luego - y después de darle otro beso a la morena, se fue del lugar.

- ¡¿Cien años?! - gritó la clase.

- Así es... Finnigan, tienes talento... pero la próxima vez, ¡intenta hacerlo con alguien que no sea tu compañero de curso! - gritó Moody. La clase entera bufó.

Entonces las puertas del salón se abrieron y una Minerva Mcgonagall con cara de pocos amigos, entró.

- ¿Dónde están Potter y Granger? - preguntó sin rodeos.

_"¡Merlín! Es como si leyera la mente... ¿sabrá legeremancia? Eso debe ser... Pero ¿ahora cómo diablos me salgo de esta?... Mataré a Finnigan"_

- Pues... Minerva luces muy bien - la directora levantó una ceja.

- De hecho, señora directora... Harry y Hermione están en una tarea especial - interrumpió de pronto Neville, para el alivio de Ojoloco - verá... yo también estaba en esa tarea; más bien, éramos sólo Harry y yo, pero me siento un poco mal... le tuve que pedir al profesor permiso para faltar y Hermione accedió a ir en mi lugar.

- ¿Tarea especial? ¿Se puede saber de qué? - preguntó aún con la ceja levantada, signo de que todavía no lo había creído.

- Pues... sobre este hechizo, Minerva - contestó Moody - necesitaba unos objetos que los chicos pudieran... mandar al pasado o futuro y luego ir por ellos - comenzó a reír nerviosamente; _"Ojoloco, ¡por Merlín! No te va a creer nada... vamos, crueldad" _- ¡es que son unos holgazanes! Pero yo tengo en mente un par de maleficios...

- Por favor, Alastor, trata bien a mis alumnos - la expresión de todos se relajó mientras McGonagall se daba la vuelta - Ah, una cosa más - examinó bien a todos con la mirada - los quiero de vuelta para mañana en la noche a más tardar.

- ¿Qué? - articuló Moody y toda la clase estalló en murmullos.

- Silencio - su expresión lucía relajada - a Potter y a Granger... ¿a qué otros podría querer de vuelta? De su "tarea especial", claro está... tienen hasta mañana en la noche para hacerlos volver Alastor... - sentenció y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**La Jooovi**


	4. Un plan

_Las cosas van avanzando para nuestros dos tortolitos xD El fic va tomando forma, espero poder publicarles más seguido. Gracias, miles de gracias por sus fantásticas reviews! Recibo alertas de otros autores y me alegra mucho, aunque me gustaría que, si pasan por aquí, pues me dejen su huellita xD. _

_Quiero hacer una aclaración. Los capítulos son cortos porque ya desde el inicio se hizo con un número pre determinado. Además, no se olviden de que es un MINI FIC, esto quiere decir que no tendrá más de diez capítulos. La historia se desenlaza de manera rápida, por lo tanto los capítulos no pueden ser muy largos._

_Besos a todos y espero que lo disfruten._

**Capítulo 4: Un plan**

Se veía tan linda, tan natural; el solo hecho de contemplarla hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, sentía sus extremidades temblar. Totalmente ridículo. Pero así lo sentía.

Harry observaba a Hermione desde un rincón de la sala común. Se había sentado y pretendía simular que leía un libro. Sin darse cuenta que lo sostenía al revés. La muchacha se encontraba al frente de la chimenea, conversando con la linda morena que les habían presentado momentos atrás.

_"Es simplemente... Hermione... mi Hermione" _ pensaba.

Todavía no asimilaba el hecho de que le gustara su mejor amiga. Pero no podía evitar que ese sentimiento creciera. Sabía que se estaba hundiendo en un círculo vicioso. Ella no lo quería... al menos no en la manera en que él deseaba. Tenía que olvidarse de ella.

Entonces la chica le lanzó una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa, y supo que no podría. ¿Cómo dejar atrás esos hermosos ojos miel? ¿Esa sonrisa tan risueña que le provocaba reír a cada minuto? Sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sólo espero que ustedes dos no sean de diferentes casas, porque sino, estás fregado...

- ¿Eh? - Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su emisor y se encontró con los ojos azules de Steven, que parecían examinar cada milímetro de su rostro - ¿de qué hablas? Estaba leyendo... ehm... este libro.

- Ni siquiera si el libro no estuviera al revés, te creería - le quitó la copia de las manos y lo giró, entregándosela en la correcta postura - la quieres ¿no es así? No, no la quieres, la amas - le echó una mirada a Hermione, quien reía junto con Rowsselyn.

- Eh... yo - tartamudeaba el moreno.

- Son novios... no hay de qué avergonzarse - el pelirrojo tomó asiento al costado del muchacho, estaba molesto, él sólo trataba de ayudar a su amigo, y... también a ella, era muy linda, no podía negarlo, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que él intentaba hacer lo mejor y ellos no lo apreciaban; pero no podía seguir pensando en eso - ¿Quieres quedarte en tu pequeño paraíso o salir flotando?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el ojiverde, quien había vuelto a mirar a Hermione.

- Que si quieres dejar de mirarla por un momento... - respondió con fastidio - en serio que a ustedes los enamorados les va mal eh... - agregó burlonamente - ¿vienes o no?

- Claro... ¿a dónde?

- ¿No quieres conocer el castillo? - el pelirrojo lucía extrañado.

- Pues... sí, claro... vamos.

Hermione giró su cabeza para buscar al moreno y no lo encontró. ¿A dónde podría haber ido? Estaban en Hogwarts, era verdad, su casa de toda la vida. O al menos de siete años. Pero todavía no sabían en qué tiempo estaban, aunque todo indicaba que era pasado... la decoración de la sala común, los cuadros, la forma de las túnicas, esas reglas... todo. Sin embargo, no podía estar tan segura, ¿cómo averiguarlo? ¿Cómo lograr regresar a su tiempo?

- Lo quieres ¿verdad? - preguntó la morena acercándose más a ella - hacen una muy linda pareja - Hermione rió nerviosamente.

- Pues... eh... Andrew y tú lucen muy bien juntos también...

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo - la morena la examinó con la mirada - ustedes no son novios - aseguro tajantemente.

- ¿Qué? Pero mira si te estás contradiciendo... primero me dices que lo quiero y luego que no somos novios - contestó la ojiambar nerviosamente.

- Lo quieres, eso nadie lo quita, pero no son novios... no aún, eso me queda claro ahora, no lo negaste... entonces, la pregunta es ¿por qué mintieron?

- Yo... eh

¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que de pronto ella parecía saberlo todo? Su secreto tenía que estar a salvo, y ella con esas risitas tontas y nerviosas no estaba haciendo nada por mantenerlo oculto. El que ella pudiera descubrir la verdad, la asustaba. Pero el que pensara que sentía algo por Harry... eso sin duda, la asustaba más. ¿Cómo podía afirmar que ella que lo quería? Entonces continuó pensando. ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por Harry? ¿Amor de hermanos? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor de verdad? Sólo sabía que una tristeza muy grande la invadía cada vez que se peleaba con él, cada vez que pensaba cómo sería su vida sin que él anduviera por allí complicándosela... pero eso no debía significar nada. No podía significar nada.

- ¡Llamando a Eva a tierra! - dijo Rowsselyn sacándola de sus pensamientos - Eva, sino quieres decirme nada, pues está bien, pero lo que me cuentes, no saldría de aquí, eso lo prometo.

- Es que no hay nada que contar, Rowsselyn - farfulló la castaña - tienes razón, Ha... Marcus y yo, no somos novios, mentimos en eso...

- Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó con una expresión paciente. Quería descubrir qué tramaban esos dos chicos. Le habían caído muy bien, eso no lo podía negar. Pero últimamente estaban teniendo lugar muchos ataques contra miembros de Hogwarts y tenían que andar preparados - me refiero a que... ¿qué vale tanto como para negar su amor? Estamos en 1908 y ustedes vienen de otra escuela, nadie los va a apedrear...

- Las cosas no son como las pintas, nosotros... ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó histérica al poder asimilar lo que su emisora había dicho - ¡¿1908?!

- Claro que sí, Eva ¿estás bien? - preguntó la otra muchacha confundida.

- Yo... sí, sí, es sólo que acabo de acordarme de algo muy importante y verás... debo, eh... buscar a Harry, sí, buscarlo... ya regreso - y salió corriendo.

- Pero Eva, sino conoces... el castillo - agregó en voz baja al ver cómo la chica se había ido de la habitación - ¿Harry? - repitió en voz alta.

* * *

Así hubieran retrocedido mil años, el paisaje seguía siendo hermoso. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban del colegio, era el paisaje que ofrecía.

Steven le hablaba y le decía miles de cosas a las que él, francamente, no estaba prestando atención. Por primera vez su mente había reparado en que estaban perdidos. El observar el paisaje le hizo recordar cómo el sol brillaba en su época, cuánto extrañaba salir a dar un paseo en compañía de Ron y de Hermione. Aunque la tenía a ella ahí, pero no podían hacerlo; estaban varados en esa época, fingiendo ser quienes no eran... ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué había estado pensando? Tenían que salir de allí.

Comenzó a maquinar ideas sobre cómo salir de allí. ¿Cómo revertirían el hechizo? ¿Qué había dicho ojoloco sobre eso? ¡Maldición! No llegaron a esa explicación. ¡Antes el estúpido de Finnigan los mandó al futuro o al pasado o a dónde fuera que se encontraran!

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó entonces el pelirrojo mirándolo detenidamente - Parece que...

- ¡HARRY! - gritaron desde el pasillo. El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero guardó la compostura, recordándose a sí mismo que nadie lo conocía - ¡HA...! ¡MARCUS! - divisó a Hermione a lo lejos, quien al ver al pelirrojo parado al costado de su amigo, corrigió de inmediato su oración.

- Hola, Eva - saludó cordialmente Steven en cuanto hubo llegado hasta ellos - pensé que estabas con Rowsselyn.

- Sí, pero me acordé de algo y tuve que salir... Marcus, necesito hablar contigo...

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - Interrumpió el pelirrojo - quiero terminar de mostrarle el castillo, ¿por qué no te quedas tú también? - ¿por qué se ponía tan pesado? No cabía duda, tendría que usar la artillería pesada.

- Lo siento, Steven, quiero pasar unos minutos a solas con mi novio - enarcó una ceja - ¿vienes, Marcus?

- No tienes que preguntármelo... nos vemos luego - finalizó el moreno con una pícara sonrisa.

- Pero... - el muchacho lucía desubicado - ¡¿dónde los encontrarán si vienen a buscarlos?! - gritó para que lo pudieran oír, ya que Hermione casi corrió y Harry avanzó tras ella.

- ¡En la biblioteca! - gritó también ella. Y después de esto, corrieron más rápido hasta desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí parado. Contemplando del paisaje. Cuánto amaba ese colegio. La vista lo cautivaba. Era su hogar, su cálido hogar. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.

- ¡Steven! - Gritó una voz femenina - ¿dónde están? - Rowsselyn venía corriendo, tomada de la mano de Andrew.

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - Respondió el pelirrojo - ¿dónde están quiénes?

- Eva y Marcus, Steven, ¿dónde están Eva y Marcus? - agregó el castaño; se sentía fastidiado, qué era lo que estaba pasando con esos dos, necesitaba averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Para qué los necesitan?

- Rowsse estuvo hablando con Eva y ella le dijo que ellos dos no eran novios, ¿por qué lo tendrían que haber ocultado? Y luego le preguntó sobre el año en que estaban y al escuchar que era 1908 salió disparada diciendo que tenía que buscar a HARRY - enfatizó el nombre del ojiverde tanto como pudo - ¿quién diablos es Harry? - el pelirrojo se veía pensativo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando vino estaba gritando "HARRY" y luego, comenzó a gritar "Marcus" ¿quién la entiende?

- Yo no - dijo de pronto la morena - pero quiero entenderla, a los dos, quiero entenderlos, y saber qué es lo que pasa, así que, ¡Por Merlín, dinos dónde están!

- Están en la biblioteca... - respondió Steven de mala gana.

- Vamos para allá entonces - dijo el castaño con determinación.

- Aunque apostaría a que va a hacer mucho calor ahí, novios o no, a esa Eva se le veía muy determinada... y ardiente - agregó con una sonrisa pícara el pelirrojo.

- No me importa, así la biblioteca esté en llamas, les sacaremos la verdad... vamos - sentenció la morena tajantemente y el trío del siglo diecinueve empezó siguió andando.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**La Jooovi**

**p.d No, en el próximo capítulo NO habrá lemmon; los comentarios hechos simplemente responden a las situaciones. En todo caso, si llegara a haberun lemmon, yo avisaré para que estén preparados.**


	5. La verdad

_Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeento!! u.u Pensé que había publicado, y ¡resulta que no! Pero sin más, les dejo el capi._

_Hay un pequeño "casi lemmon", casi, casi lemmon, que no creo que dañe la sensibilidad de nadie, pero por si son EXTRA-HIPER-MEGA-SENSIBLES, les aviso x)_

_La historia va llegando a su clímax. Parece que nuestros dos tontos enamorados van a ser descubiertos, o quizás lo mejor sería que ellos se descubrieran a sí mismos, descubrieran sus sentimientos, pero todo con tiempo... ahora nos toca ver cómo se salvan de esta u.u_

_Espero reviews! ¿Qué parte les gustó más del capi?_

**Capítulo 5: La verdad**

Se aseguraron de que no había nadie en la biblioteca antes de poder entrar. ¿Por qué había tanta gente? En su época a penas y los alumnos la visitaban. Sólo ella la visitaba. Por fin, el último alumno recogió un libro y se marchó de ahí.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí - comenzó Harry un poco nervioso, ¿sería verdad lo que su amiga le había dicho al pelirrojo? ¿Quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su "novio"? - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó sin rodeos. La castaña miró ansiosamente a los costados.

- Si alguien pasa, parecerá sospechoso vernos aquí conversando, tú... sólo abrázame o tómame la mano - dijo aún mirando hacia los lados - en fin, Harry, por fin descubrí en qué año estamos... 1908.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEM...?! - pero no pudo continuar ya que Hermione le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara.

- ¡Harry, silencio! - dijo la ojiambar; el moreno se le quedó mirando, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel; si eso había que hacer para que lo tocara, entonces gritaría las veinticuatro horas del día.

Poco a poco fue quitando su mano del rostro del muchacho, mientras él la miraba, silencioso. Estaba reconsiderando si gritar o no. La sensación que había producido el solo tacto con la mano de Hermione lo había estremecido, su corazón había empezado a saltar, sus manos a sudar y aunque duró sólo un instante... para él fue como algo eterno.

Ya sólo rozaban las yemas de sus dedos con el rostro de él, pero no quería que lo abandonara, no quería dejar de sentir esa suavidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su mano y tomó la de ella, volviéndola a poner en su rostro, donde había estado segundos atrás. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esa calidez que emanaba de las manos de su amiga.

La castaña se quedó atónita. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Harry de pronto se comportaba tan extraño? No pudo evitar que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar en cuanto el moreno tocó su mano. Podría quedarse así toda la vida, sintiendo su piel, contemplándolo... de pronto se dio cuenta de todo... ella... ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero... no estaba bien ¿o sí? ¡Ya! ¡Esas ideas tenían que salir de su cabeza!

_"¿Me haces el favor de concentrarte? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Están perdidos en el pasado! ¡Ahora no importa si lo quieres o no!" _ Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de volver a la realidad y de no seguir perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

- Bueno... ¿me dejas hablar? - preguntó cuando por fin pudo soltarlo del todo. Esquivó su mirada; no podría mantenerse de pie si él la miraba de esa manera - sí, estamos en mil novecientos ocho, no sé qué clase de signos hizo Seamus, pero nos mandó bien lejos... ahora, la pregunta es cómo saldremos de aquí.

El peliazabache no había prestado atención a las palabras de la ojiambar, tenía algo en mente, sólo recordaba lo que ella le había dicho minutos atrás: _"tú... sólo abrázame o tómame la mano"_. Pues bien, él quería hacer mucho más.

- ¡Herms, alguien viene! - y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo.

- ¡Harry! ¿qué haces?

- Parecerá sospechoso si nos ven conversando aquí solos - respondió él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Apoyó su rostro en el cabello de ella y aspiró su olor. Una mezcla de lilas y azucenas que lo volvía loco y a la vez lo tranquilizaba.

Quería que ese momento durara por siempre... tímida y suavemente fue retirando su cabeza de sus cabellos; ella, quien tenía la suya apoyada en el hombro de él, también la retiró... los dos sabían lo que venía... y lo deseaban. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, tratando de verse el corazón, tratando de superar esa confusión que los invadía cada vez que pensaban en el otro. Cada vez se acercaban más.

- Harry - susurró ella; es que ya no había que gritar ni hablar a tono normal, estaban tan cerca que hasta los pensamientos se podían oír - yo... no veo a nadie.

- Shh - contestó el moreno acercándose más a la boca de la ojiambar - están ahí - dijo para que sólo ella lo pudiera oír - ellos... están... - no continuó... sus labios se encontraron con los de la que había sido hasta meses atrás sólo su mejor amiga; un beso cálido dio inicio, jugaban con sus labios como queriendo darle al otro la oportunidad de arrepentirse... pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, por lo que el beso continuó suavemente... poco a poco la intensidad aumentaba, el muchacho estaba fuera de control y ella simplemente no lo paraba.

Las manos de él ahora jugueteaban con los cabellos de ella, bajaban lentamente, se posaban en su cintura y la atraían más a él. El moreno la levantó y la sentó suavemente encima de la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos para poder besarla más cómodamente. Quizás había aplastado unos libros, pero no me importaba. Hermione se sentía aferrada a él y no le molestaba; comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, ese cabello indomable que también le encantaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba pasando, miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto, pero los labios de él recorriendo su boca y luego su cuello borraban cualquier señal de temor que podía haber en ella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ellos, alguien tosió... pero nada lograba romper el beso.

- ¿No lo anticipé yo acaso? - sonó la voz de Steven, haciendo que los dos muchachos comenzaran a separarse.

- ¿Eva? ¿Marcus? - preguntó el castaño - Si nos dan un poco de atención no nos molestamos...

- ¡LA MAESTRA EN CALZONES! - gritó la morena de pronto; ellos, que ya se habían separado, la miraron incrédulos - bueno... para bajar las hormonas... en fin, a lo que vinimos - pronunció mirando a su novio y tomándole la mano.

- Eva, tú le dijiste a Rowsse que Marcus y tú no eran novios - comenzó Andrew a su vez - ¿por qué nos mintieron? ¿Por qué has llamado "Harry" a Marcus muchas veces? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Todo esto tiene una explicación razonable... - comenzó Harry - mi segundo nombre es Harry - dijo buscando con la mirada a Hermione - pues... a ella le gusta decirme así a veces...

- Eso me parece bien, ¡nos hubieras avisado! - interrumpió la morena - ahora... con respecto a lo de novios... ¿qué hay de eso?

_"Todo tiene una explicación razonable... excepto eso... porque no puedo saltar y decir que no, no somos novios pero que me gusta y tengo planes de proponérselo... estamos perdidos"_

- El caso es que no, no somos novios... - la castaña lo dijo de tal manera que dio por cerrado el tema y ninguno de los del otro trío quiso seguir excavando, sabían de antemano que con las cosas del corazón, no se juega.

- Sí, eso es verdad... cuando les explicamos que vinimos a ver a un amigo que había ganado un concurso - la ojiambar le mandó un codazo, el ojiverde la miró pero hizo caso omiso y continuó - tuvimos que decir que éramos novios porque ustedes tenían las varitas empuñadas y... - no sabía qué más decir ¿qué tenían que ver las varitas con su mentira?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ver a un amigo que ganó un concurso? ¿ustedes no estaban aquí por el funeral de un amigo suyo? - intervino el pelirrojo confundido - ¡Paren de mentir, hombre! ¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?!

* * *

La preocupación seguía aumentando. Todavía no encontraban el hechizo que traería a los dos muchachos de vuelta y ya tenían un límite de tiempo. Miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Sabía que su experiencia como auror le serviría. Hacía ya muchos años, un criminal había usado ese hechizo para esconderse en el tiempo y sin importar cuántos años hubiera retrocedido, ellos usaron un contra-hechizo para traerlo de vuelta. ¡Listo! Tenía la solución... sólo tenía que recordar cuál exactamente era el hechizo. En sus recuerdos se había quedado palpado el frío de esa noche...

_Las calles estaban desiertas y el frío se impregnaba en sus huesos negándose a abandonarlo. Tenía sólo veinticinco años y una cita que lo esperaba con Mary, la secretaria del Ministro. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, cumpliendo con el deber. El Londres muggle ya no sería seguro con ese tipo vagando por las calles. Continuaron buscando por cada callejón y al fin lo encontraron. Había mucha basura acumulada y el criminal se escondía en ella._

_¡Menudo asqueroso! Pero si tenía que entrar allí y sacarlo de las greñas, lo haría. De pronto el hombre desenvainó la varita y pronunció algo que él hasta ese momento no conocía._

- _¡Tempus Incantatem! - gritó con fuerza y realizó unos símbolos extraños con la varita. Lo siguiente que ocurrió hizo que Ojoloco saltara, no había visto a nadie realizar un hechizo así. Una especie de esfera blanca apareció, envolvió al perseguido y luego se achicó hasta desaparecer._

- _¡¿Qué pasó?! - gritó Ojoloco mirando a su alrededor y buscando en las bolsas de basura. _

- _Déjalo, Alastor, no irá muy lejos - intervino su compañero de misiones, Sebástian, aunque más parecía su superior; le llevaba diez años, pero se mantenía en buena forma, sin duda, le enseñaba muchas cosas - ese es el hechizo "TEMPUS INCANTATEM", un hechizo que permite viajar en el tiempo... normalmente, no debemos interferir porque no sabemos las consecuencias, pero esto es urgente - por un momento él pensó que hablaba de la cita que perdería sino lo atrapaban pronto - así que podemos usar un contra-hechizo... se llama "MOLETUS INCANTATEM", la persona, no importa cuántos años haya viajado en el tiempo, volverá exactamente a donde se encontraba - desenvainó la varita y pronunció fuertemente mientras realizaba un símbolo - ¡Moletus Incantatem! _

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y entonces, así como de la nada había desaparecido la esfera que se llevó a su presa, igualmente volvió a aparecer, agrandándose cada vez más, hasta dejar caer bruscamente al tipo sobre la basura. Después de todo, llegaría a su cita a tiempo._

- ¡Eso es! - saltó cuando por fin lo hubo recordado - ¡Moletus Incantatem!

- ¿Profesor? ¿Quiere ir al baño? - preguntó Dean al ver a Ojoloco saltar de la nada.

- Muy gracioso, Thomas, ¡Oigan todos! - gritó para que todos los alumnos lo escucharan - tengo el hechizo perfecto que hará que Potter y Granger regresen - todos comenzaron a gritar - ¡cállense! Vamos a hacer esto de una vez... el hechizo se llama Moletus Incantatem, pero antes...

- ¡Moletus Incantatem! - gritó Neville empuñando la varita antes de que Ojoloco pudiera terminar. Todos se quedaron observando al muchacho con la varita erguida y una sonrisa en su rostro... la cual poco a poco se desvaneció. No pasó nada.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡IDIOTA! - se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos - ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

- Pero... profesor, usted dijo... el hechizo... - balbuceaba Neville. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Él sólo quería traer de vuelta a Harry y a Hermione, se había emocionado al escuchar nombrar a Ojoloco el hechizo... y ahora todo estaba estropeado. 

- No, Longbottom, no es sólo "el hechizo" - respondió imitando la voz del chico. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo. Ese... ese mocoso había desperdiciado su oportunidad - se tiene que ¡hacer una equis! ¡UNA EQUIS! ¡Por eso es el contra-hechizo! ¡LA EQUIS NEUTRALIZA LA CRUZ!

- Profe... no se irrite - intervino Parvati; le disgustaba ver a ese abuelo gritar por nada... era sumamente molesto - ¡lo hace otra vez y ya! ¡Obvio, esta vez de manera correcta! - volvió a decir como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Entre nosotros tenemos un genio! - respondió Moody sarcásticamente - cómo se lo explico señorita "sólo traigan a Potter y a Granger mientras yo me limo las uñas"... el hechizo ya fue usado una vez, como es un contra-hechizo, y como ustedes sabrán o por lo menos deberían saber, la naturaleza de este contra-hechizo, también tiene condiciones... una de ellas es que no puede volver a realizarse en menos del lapso requerido.

- Eh... ¿en español? - intervino Lavender.

- Que de nuevo estamos varados... sin nada, _nothing, __rien_... ¡NADA!

- Profesor... explíquese - intervino Ron saliendo de la muchedumbre de alumnos. Había estado muy callado hasta entonces, algo le decía que ese "viaje" entre sus dos mejores amigos traería buenas consecuencias para él. Ojoloco suspiró mientras preparaba su respuesta

- El hechizo no puede ser usado dos veces sin que haya pasado un lapso de tres horas... eso quiere decir que tendremos que esperar tres horas más por Potter y Granger, sin mencionar que McGonagall no debe enterarse.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien. El pelirrojo iba a agregar algo, pero alguien le jaló la túnica mientras formulaba su pregunta; se giró justo a tiempo para contemplarla decir "te espero en media hora en el baño de prefectos" en un susurro que sólo él pudo escuchar.

- Tendremos que esperar... supongo - añadió sin preocupación; todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas pero a él no le importó, tenía un asunto que arreglar con Pansy Parkinson y nada haría que se retrase... ni siquiera Harry y Hermione. Se sintió culpable al haber llegado a esa conclusión.

_"Pero si ellos no corren ningún peligro... tres horas más juntos, no los matarán... el baño de prefectos... Ronnie, tenemos una cita... rara, pero una cita al fin" _ repitió para sí mismo y sin que nadie lo notara, se dio la vuelta y se fue tarareando una canción muggle que había escuchado a dos chicos cantar hace mucho tiempo: _"vereda tropical, esta noche vamos a conquistar". _

Todos los alumnos se sentaron a esperar. Moody había dado la instrucción exacta de que ninguno dejara el salón donde se encontraban y de que siguieran buscando en libros, así que a regañadientes lo hicieron. Sólo había que esperar, muy pronto todo terminaría, tres horas, tres pequeñas horas y los dos estudiantes estarían de regreso... nada podía cambiar en tres horas ¿o sí?

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**Dios los guarde!**

**La Jooovi**


	6. ¡Dimelo!

_Hey!! Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, perdón por la tardanza, ando de vacaciones y es un loquerío. Les recuerdo que en 3 capítulos se acaba nuestra linda historia x) _

_Sólo una cosa más... R-E-V-I-E-W-S!! XD _

_Besotes!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡Dímelo!**

- ¡Hablen! - bramó Steven por cuarta vez.

El clima estaba muy tenso en la biblioteca. Todos estaban confundidos. Había pasado ya dos horas de estar en ese lugar, con el pelirrojo diciendo: "Hablen... dímelo... no mientan" y miles de otras cosas como esas. Harry no sabía qué decir, era obvio que había arruinado todo al dar esa estúpida excusa, ¿cómo se pudo olvidar de lo que Hermione había dicho al principio? ¡Memoria de pollo!

Andrew y Rowsselyn estaban apoyados contra uno de los estantes de libros, abrazados y con un semblante preocupado. Querían saber la verdad. De vez en cuando se lanzaban ciertas miradas, esa parecía ser su forma de comunicarse, como si no hicieran falta palabras, como si con los ojos se dijeran todo. El ojiverde los miraba con un poco de envidia, cuánto daría él por estar así con Hermione, cuánto daría él por decirle que la amaba, por quitarse todo ese temor y cobardía, por no tener ese... ¡corazón de pollo!

- Mira... - comenzó la castaña, quien obviamente no estaba contenta con la situación - primero, bajas el tonito ¿correcto?

Sus ánimos no estaban muy elevados que digamos, Harry la había besado... ¿qué diablos significaba eso? Además había dado una tonta excusa y los habían descubierto... todo lo que quería hacer era salir de allí, regresar a la su tiempo y esconderse en su cuarto, debajo de un buen libro. Reparó de nuevo en el beso... el bendito beso que casi pasa a algo más, el beso tan... delicioso, no podía encontrar una mejor forma de describirlo; estaba molesta sí, molesta porque él le había hecho eso, porque la había hecho pensar en ellos, considerar la posibilidad -por más remota que fuera- de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero por otro lado... le había gustado, le había gustado sentir sus labios, sentir sus cálidas manos recorriendo su cintura... ¿realmente sería tan malo que él y ella estuvieran juntos?

- Eva, cálmate - comenzó Harry tratando de tomarle la mano, pero ella no lo dejó. El moreno la miró tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba, queriendo probar si ellos dos podían tener esa conexión que Andrew y Rowsselyn parecían tener... y no pasó nada. La muchacha lo miró por unos momentos y luego apartó su mirada de él, para volverla a posar en el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? - preguntó más calmada.

- ¡Que ustedes mienten a cada segundo! ¿Cómo nos piden que confiemos? - refunfuñaba Steven - Hablen ahora o llamamos al director y que él se aguante sus mentiras.

- Relájate, tampoco tienes por qué hablarle mal ¿está bien? - el moreno se acercó más a Hermione, en forma protectora, pero ella se apartó disimuladamente y siguió hablando.

- Está bien, tienen razón... les mentimos - ante esta inesperada confesión el peliazabache se quedó estupefacto.

- ¿QUÉ? - reaccionó antes de que la ojiambar continuara - Esperen, no me siento bien, ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas un minuto?

- No - respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Pero es mi novia...

- ¡No es tu novia! - bramó Rowsselyn soltando la mano del castaño, y avanzando un poco.

- ¡BUENO, SE VAN! - gritó; no estaba de humor para que unos chicos de su misma edad lo vinieran a tratar como a un chiquillo, necesitaba hablar con Hermione y lo necesitaba ahora.

- ¡RELÁJATE! - exclamó también Andrew levantando la voz y dando un paso al frente, claramente tratando de proteger a Rowsselyn, quien haciendo caso omiso, le tomó la mano y se paró a su costado - nos vamos, pero volvemos en cinco minutos... cinco minutos - salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos del siglo XXI.

No se dijeron nada por al menos tres minutos. Sólo se miraban. El moreno quería decir algo y romper ese silencio sepulcral que carcomía el ambiente, pero no sabía qué. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Era el momento indicado para decirle que la quería con todas sus fuerzas?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando al admitir que mentíamos? - preguntó de manera decidida acercándose a la muchacha.

- No sé... quizás es mejor decirles la verdad de una vez.

- No, Hermione, no podemos cambiar las cosas... ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué te pasa? - el silencio volvió a reinar - ¿Esto es por lo del beso? - se animó a preguntar al no observar respuesta por parte de ella. Estaba confundido, Hermione se mostraba indiferente... ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente? ¿Había sido un error besarla? - Herms, contéstame...

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - preguntó ella desafiándolo; ¿cómo podía preguntarle si era por lo del beso? ¡Así tan relajado! ¡Todo se había complicado! ¡Potter siempre tenía que estar complicándolo todo! - ¡Tú... tú... arch! - se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Yo... "arch"? ¿qué quieres decir? ¿te molestó que te haya besado?

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! - respondió; se estaba poniendo nerviosa, por supuesto que le había molestado que la besara... pero por otro lado le había encantado... ¡y también la había confundido! ¡¿Por qué tenía que confundirlo todo?! Internamente se maldijo a sí misma por estar haciendo falsas e inútiles conjeturas, seguramente a él le había parecido algo normal, lo había hecho porque "eran novios" y ella ahí como tonta diciendo que había complicado las cosas, lo más probable era que le dijera "Hermione, fue porque alguien venía"... ¡al diablo ella y sus sentimientos! Todo lo que hacían era causarle confusiones.

- Porque... - ya, tenía que decirlo, sólo era cuestión de soltarlo, así de rápido; _"La muerte también es algo rápido y aún así no me conviene"_ se recriminó a sí mismo, pero ¡que diablos! Peor que sufrir un rechazo era preguntarse "y ¿qué si...?", respiró hondo antes de continuar - porque a mí... a mí no me molestó... en nada.

- ¿Qué? - se volteó para mirarlo de frente y encararlo - ¿qué quieres decir?

_"Ahora pues... ahora trata de explicar eso ¡grandísimo estúpido!" _

- Que... yo... - inspiró nuevamente, a ver si quizás al llenarse de aire se le _activaba_ el cerebro y pudiera soltar una explicación coherente - no tiene sentido seguir negándolo... Hermione, tú... eres linda - no, definitivamente no se le había _activado_ ni una neurona.

- ¿Hermione, tú eres linda? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? - Enarcó una ceja - pues gracias, supongo... - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta un tanto decepcionada, y para el moreno no pasó desapercibida esta reacción. De una sola zancada se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a hablar.

- Hermione... ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿cómo quieres que actúe? Por favor, ilumíname - pidió con sarcasmo - ¿Te molesta el hecho de que te haya besado o el que no haya continuado?

- ¡No seas imbécil!

- ¿Entonces te molestó que te besara?

- Yo... - no sabía qué decir, el muchacho la estaba acorralando, tenía que salir de allí - no sé... no... - soltó al fin y se maldijo al instante.

- Entonces no te molestó... sino te molestó quiere decir que te agradó, en...

- ¡Yo no dije eso! - gritó al ver cómo el chico sacaba conclusiones, quería que deje de hacerlo, que abandone sus esfuerzos por entenderla.

- No te molestó pero tampoco te agradó... entonces ¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿qué sientes por mi Hermione Granger?...

- Se acabaron sus cinco minutos - soltó Andrew abriendo la puerta y entrando junto con los otros dos - queremos una explicación.

* * *

Se paró, dio unos cuantos pasos y se volvió a sentar. Estaba ansioso. Y también lo estaban otros veinte alumnos de séptimo año. Miraba el reloj... diez minutos, diez minutos y podrían acabar con todo este problema. Se habían ido a las afueras del castillo, al lugar exacto donde los muchachos aparecerían cuando los trajeran de vuelta

- ¿Cuánto falta, profesor? - pregunto Dean Thomas.

- Dime, Thomas, sólo por curiosidad ¿tengo cara de reloj? - el chico soltó un bufido y se fue hacia el otro extremo del salón - eso pensé - finalizó Ojoloco - ¡Hey, ten cuidado! - gruñó cuando un alumno pasó por su lado enfurecido y lo golpeó.

- ¡Mire por donde camina, vejete! - gruñó el pelirrojo, Moody lo fulminó con la mirada - Lo lamento, profesor - repuso más calmadamente. El auror lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" _gritaba Ronald Weasley para sus adentros. Pansy Parkinson... lo acababa de plantar.

_"¡Es una...! ¡Pero va a tener que sufrir si quiere conseguir algo de esto! ¿A quién engaño? Sólo hace falta que me lo vuelva a pedir y ahí estaré... no tengo remedio" _Había perdido mucho tiempo esperándola. Se había ido a cambiar, luego había bajado al baño de prefectos... y ¡nada! Pero ¿qué había esperado? Si ella era Pansy Parkinson, tan arrogante, tan mezquina, tan... hermosa, tan... deliciosamente apetecible... ¡basta! Se estaba desviando. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en sus amigos.

- ¡Por fin! - gritó Ojoloco sacando al pelirrojo de sus conjeturas - ¡Nadie se me acerque y todos guarden la varita! ¡Juro que al que intenta hacer algo lo castigaré de por vida limpiando el baño del departamento de Aurores! ¡Y los Aurores no son muy considerados que digamos! - todos dieron un paso atrás - ¡Moletus Incantatem! - y realizó los signos correspondientes - ahora esperamos - finalizó.

* * *

- ¡NO! ¡NO! - Gritaba el moreno fuera de sus casillas - ¡VÁYANSE! Hermione, dime qué sientes por mi, ¡dímelo de una buena vez!

- ¿Hermione? - preguntaba Rowsselyn confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué hablaban?

- Ya te dije que pienso que eres linda - continuaba el ojiverde haciendo caso omiso a la morena - ¡Por Merlín! ¡No eres linda, eres preciosa! ¡Sueño contigo todas las noches! ¡Te amo y quiero saber qué sientes tú por mí! - listo, lo había soltado todo.

- ¿Qué? - decían los tres muchachos del siglo XIX al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... yo... tam... - entonces una esfera blanca apareció de la nada, comenzó a agrandarse hasta envolver a los dos muchachos, Hermione miraba atónita lo que ocurría, Harry la miraba a ella esperando que continuara; el castaño, la morena y el pelirrojo retrocedieron un paso, instintivamente. Entonces, la esfera se comenzó a achicar... y desapareció. Dejando al trío solos en la biblioteca.

* * *

- ¡¿Y bien?! - gritaban varios de los alumnos en protesta, no había pasado nada... ¡nada!

Entonces sucedió. La misma esfera que los había envuelto, apareció de pronto y se agrandó hasta que pudieron ver al moreno y a la castaña dentro, luego, desapareció dejándolos caer en el pasto.

- ¡Volvieron! - gritó Lavender al observar la escena, todos lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

- ¡NO! ¡No justo ahora! - el moreno estaba histérico - Hermione, continúa, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- Yo... chicos - decía la castaña suspirando y mirando a su alrededor, dio unos pasos al frente para abrazar al pelirrojo, pero el ojiverde no se lo permitió, la tomó del brazo y la regresó a su ubicación anterior - ¿Qué haces?

- Alguien, una varita, ¡no, maldición, yo no puedo hacerlo! - miraba a sus costados, parecía demente, lo sabía, pero él sólo quería ponerle punto final a todo eso - ¡Seamus! Tú nos metiste en esto ¡arréglalo! - el aludido dio un paso atrás - ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? - respondió este de mala gana.

- Haznos el hechizo, de nuevo, exactamente como lo hizo Seamus, mándanos al pasado, futuro ¡a donde sea!

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - gritó el pecoso.

- ¡Aquí nadie va a mandar a nadie a ningún lado! - Ojoloco salió al frente - ¡¿Saben cuánto he sufrido para traerlos de vuelta?!

- Harry, suéltame - exigió la ojiambar; toda la situación lo volvía loco, quería desaparecerse de allí... ¡¿Por qué alguien no los hechizaba y punto?!

- ¡RON! ¡¿Quieres que Hermione y yo sigamos peleando?! ¡¿Quieres que te sigamos gritando?! ¡Has el hechizo y todo se arregla! ¡RON! - bramaba el moreno con desesperación.

- Diablos, no quiero que sigan peleando, pero ¡por Merlín! ¿Es la única solución? - el moreno asintió mirándolo directo a los ojos y el pelirrojo supo que no mentía. Todos los alumnos observaban atónitos.

- ¡NO! ¡Nadie hará nada! - gritaba Ojoloco.

- Ronald, no lo escuches - decía Hermione tratando de sacarse de encima los brazos de Harry.

- Lo siento, Herms, yo los quiero a los dos - sacó su varita - a ver si puedo hacerlo bien...

- ¡NO! - gritó Ojoloco corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡TEMPUS INCANTATEM! - e hizo los signos respectivos, ni siquiera miraba lo que estaba haciendo, sólo quería acabar con todo eso... y lo logró. La ya conocida esfera apareció una vez más y sucedió lo inevitable... desaparecieron.

- Diablos - susurró el auror con resignación, se giró para ver al pelirrojo, quien todavía miraba el espacio donde antes habían estado sus mejores amigos - ¡WEASLEY, ERES UN IDIOTA!

- No conté con esto - dijo Ron en voz baja - si le funcionó a Seamus, me funcionará a mí - y diciendo esto, se tiró al piso, como si se hubiera desmayado. Todos corrieron a su encuentro... y no precisamente porque quisieran salvarlo.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**Dios los guarde!**

**La Jooovi**


	7. Consecuencias

_Hey!! Reportándome con capi nuevo. Y ya faltan sólo dos para ponerle final a esta travesía x) Ahora en el futuro ¿verdad? ¿Qué sorpresas le espera a nuestra adorable parejita? _

_ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay una escena hot, por favor abstenerse de leer sino lo desean._

_Sólo una cosa más... R-E-V-I-E-W-S!! XD _

_Besotes!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Consecuencias**

La esfera se desvaneció dejándolos caer una vez más en un lugar desconocido. Totalmente desconocido no era, pues estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde habían estado segundos atrás. Había algo diferente, eso se podía notar en el ambiente. ¿A qué año los podían haber mandado ahora?

- ¡IMBECIL! - Gritó la castaña dándole una cachetada al moreno; este, retrocedió instintivamente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? - continuó empujándolo.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que me quieras hacer? - Respondió este abriendo los brazos - tus golpes no es que me hagan mucho daño... - agregó sarcásticamente.

- Que bueno, porque todavía falta más - y al mejor estilo de su tercer año, cerró su puño y le dio un golpe diez veces más fuerte del que le había dado a Malfoy en su tiempo - ¡IDIOTA!

- Creo que me partiste la nariz - dijo tocándosela y tratando de detener la hemorragia.

- Es lo menos que te mereces - dijo ella comenzando a caminar - Harry... ¡arch!

- Y ahí estamos de nuevo, vas a tener que decirme que significa ese "arch", eh... - comenzó a seguirla - Está bien, Herms, lo siento...

- ¡Las cosas no son así, Harry! ¡Te comportaste de la manera más infantil del mundo! ¿Quién nos va a sacar de aquí ahora? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡No sabemos nada! - la muchacha siguió caminando con el moreno siguiéndola, diciéndole "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" y no paró hasta abrir las puertas del Castillo, olvidándose de que no tenían idea de en qué tiempo estaban.

Miró a su alrededor, nada parecía haber cambiado. Excepto que se veía todo más elegante. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, ¿qué estaban haciendo esas guirnaldas y adornos por todo el Castillo? El ojiverde seguía hablando, sin prestar atención al Castillo. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era que Hermione lo escuchara, lo perdonara y le aclarara las cosas. La miró por un momento y supo que ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Se acercó y la tomó por el brazo, acercándola a él, de modo que sus bocas quedaran a dos centímetros entre ellas.

- Después de todo, esto es tu culpa - dijo para provocarla. La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él había hecho que los hechizaran!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Por supuesto que no es mi culpa! - trató de sacarse de encima al muchacho pero éste no la dejó.

- Sólo tenías que decirme la verdad... - continuó - tú sabes qué verdad - agregó al ver la mirada de ella. No le daba bien el hacerse el seductor, pero esta vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- ¡Ay por favor! - había comprendido todo - ¿Sigues con eso de que te diga lo que siento por ti? - lo había comprendido pero no le diría la verdad; estaba molesta, furiosa... ¡¿Cómo podía haberlos devuelto a ese calvario?! Y ahora quería que ella dijera "Sí, Harry, también te quiero" ¡Ni soñarlo! - Pues te lo digo... ¡NADA! Eres un buen amigo, eso es todo... - el moreno sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón, pero algo le decía que no era verdad. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Presionarla porque le diga lo que él quería escuchar o dejar ahí el asunto? ¿y qué si de verdad ella no lo quería? No importaba, ya había mostrado sus cartas y no retrocedería

- Mentirosa... ¿sabes? No se te da muy bien el mentir... puedo ver en tu cara que estás mintiendo - a la ojiambar le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, el peliazabache lo detectó y la apretó más hacia su cuerpo - Mentirosa, mentirosa...

- Yo... - Harry acercó más sus labios a los de ella decidido a besarla...

- ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?

- ¿Qué? - bramó el moreno, ambos se separaron bruscamente. ¡Por Merlín! No era posible que los siguieran interrumpiendo. Esta vez era un pelirrojo, pecoso... muy familiar para Harry. Había cambiado tremendamente, estaba más alto, más fornido, con una leve barba que le poblaba la mandíbula; sino fuera por esos ojos azules inconfundibles, no lo hubiera reconocido - ¿Ron?

- ¡No, McGonagall con barba! ¡Pues obvio que soy yo! ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?! Y peor aún... ¿Qué hacen así? Tenemos poco tiempo y ustedes andan jugando...

- ¡Ron! - gritó Hermione con cierta incomodidad, no se sentía tan bien gritándole a alguien que lucía mayor que ella - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué tienes esa barba?

- Herms, uso barba desde hace cinco años - respondió mirándolos de manera rara - ¿Los ha hechizado algún alumno? ¡Merlín! ¡Lucy y Sirius los están esperando!

- ¡¿SIRIUS?! - gritó el moreno desbordando esperanza y alegría.

- Sí, Sirius y Lucy... tus hijos - aquello calló como una bomba de agua fría para los muchachos, se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar al pelirrojo, que seguía parado frente a ellos.

- Harry, es obvio que estamos en el futuro - comenzó olvidándose de la presencia del otro integrante del trío - Me refiero a... ¿tus hijos? ¡Wow! ¡Lucy y Sirius! ¡Lindos nombres! - el moreno aún no podía decir nada de la impresión - Pero... ¿qué hay de mí, Ron? ¿Y mi familia? ¿Estoy casada?

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo es eso de "y mi familia? - se acercó a Harry, tomó su mano y la puso encima de la de la castaña - TU familia es SU familia... ¡están casados, por Merlín!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - la ojiambar soltó inmediatamente la mano del moreno con el semblante desencajado; ¿cómo que ella se casaría con Harry? ¡eso... eso era... imposible! y a la vez fantástico. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era casi un sueño hecho realidad, pero... ¿cómo había llegado a pasar eso? ¡Y se lo tenían que decir justo ahora que le había dicho a Harry que no sentía nada por él! ¡Justo en ese momento! Miró al ojiverde por unos segundos, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - cierra la boca, Harry.

- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado con ustedes?! ¿Están peleados o algo así? Bueno, no importa, ¡sus hijos los esperan! ¡Esta es una ocasión muy importante para ellos! ¡Y ya es bastante desagradable que hayan decidido aparecer como diecisiete añeros! Vamos ya, el baile está por empezar - comenzó a caminar y ellos lo siguieron sin decir otra palabra, hasta que Harry pudo pensar en algo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ron? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

- ¿Están idiotas o qué? - bramó el ojiazul de mala gana.

- Él no sabe nada, Potter, no podemos cambiar la historia - susurró Hermione aún disgustada.

- Y yo por nada del mundo deseo cambiarla - sin previo aviso de acercó a ella y le robó un dulce beso en los labios, un "topón". La muchacha lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente y le dio un codazo en el estómago - bueno, me calmo - agregó el peliazabache sobándose el abdomen - Ron, me refiero a que si tú también vas a ver a tus hijos...

- Insisto, a ustedes les hicieron algo; claro que vengo a ver a mi HIJA - remarcó la palabra para dejarle bien claro al ojiverde que él tenía una nena - por cierto, Emily quiere ir a casa de sus "tíos" de nuevo. Extraña jugar con Lucy y con Sirius; quizás y pueda aprovechar ese tiempo para tomarme unas vacaciones con Pansy.

- ¡¿Pansy?! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

- Pansy, mi esposa... ¿qué les han hecho? y ¿por qué lucen como cuando teníamos diecisiete años?...

- Nosotros, ehm... queríamos recordar viejos tiempos ¿no, amor? - respondió el moreno sonriendo, Hermione asintió sin decirle nada - En fin, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- Estás bromeando ¿verdad? - el pelirrojo se giró y lo miró horrorizado - El baile de fin de curso de nuestros hijos, como están en segundo año, deben asistir con sus padres... ¿ya lo olvidaron? - el ojiverde soltó un bufido.

- Claro que no, eso es lo más importante para nosotros en estos momentos... lo habré olvidado, sí claro... ¿vamos, entonces? - continuaron andando, siguiendo al pelirrojo. Harry miró a Hermione y le tomó la mano, murmurando algo como "Sólo por si acaso", la muchacha no le dijo nada, por dentro se quería morir de la risa, pero por fuera su máscara de hierro.

* * *

Los alumnos seguían alrededor de él, algunos "trataban de despertarlo" lanzándole uno que otro golpe o zarandeándolo. Moody se abría paso entre la pequeña multitud para cobrar venganza.

- Dejen a Weasley, yo me encargo de él - todos los alumnos se alejaron de él; Ron, haciéndose el desmayado, tragó saliva instintivamente - Ahora... - se arrodilló.

- ¡Profesor, espere! - comenzó a gritar alguien - ¡Weasley tiene que ir a la sala de herbología!

- ¿Y eso, Parkinson? - preguntó Ojoloco mirando a la aludida.

- Pues que el idiota reprobó y le harán un examen de recuperación - respondió con altanería - la profesora Sprout lo está esperando.

- Bueno... ¡Weasley! ¡Muévete! - gritó el Auror - ¡Anda con Parkinson!

- Encantado - murmuró el muchacho poniéndose de pie, olvidándose de que "estaba desmayado" y antes de que Ojoloco pudiera decir algo más, estaban ya encamino al Castillo. Una vez que hubieron entrado, la morena lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a guiar a una dirección completamente contraria al aula de Herbología - ¿no tengo que ir a herbología? No, ahora que lo menciono, ¡yo no he reprobado!

- Da gracias a Merlín que tienes esas pecas, porque no eres muy brillante... vamos al baño de prefectos - le tomó la mano y lo siguió guiando.

- ¿Qué? No - dejó de caminar y le soltó la mano - yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo... ¡Me dejaste esperando por más de una hora! ¡Ni una palabra! ¿Y ahora quieres que me vaya contigo? - tenía que aclararle las cosas; no iba a permitir que lo manejara a su antojo.

- Estuve ocupada, Weasley - sentenció Pansy. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿"Estuve ocupada"? ¿Esa era su disculpa? ¡Diablos! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Ella era Pansy Parkinson! ¡No pedía disculpas! - vamos a ver si te puedo convencer... - se acercó decididamente y lo besó con pasión, revolviéndole el cabello, como dándole una probada de sus besos... el pelirrojo cayó y justo cuando iba por más ella se separó de él seductoramente - tú decides... - siguió andando en dirección al baño de prefectos.

Ron se quedó como petrificado... ¿ir o no ir? ¡Que dilema! Si iba parecería un perro arrastrado y sino se perdería de lo más placentero que podía haber en la vida... después de comer, claro. ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Entonces sería SU perro arrastrado! Y Pansy Parkinson... bien valía la pena.

Comenzó a andar hasta llegar y verla despojándose de su túnica, quedándose con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa pequeña y ceñida... si hacía falta algo para despertar al pelirrojo, ya lo había hecho.

- Parece que te animaste al final... - el pelirrojo no dijo más, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, con deseo, quería terminar lo que habían empezado en el pasillo, estaba sediento de sus besos, sediento del cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Te parece? Estabas deseando que aceptara... - pronunció con su boca cerca de la oreja de ella, mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente. Continuó besando su cuello, pegándola más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que todo pasara de una vez por todas. La muchacha dejaba escapar ciertos gemidos de placer que no hacían sino avivar más el fuego del pelirrojo.

- Ya quisieras Weasley... ¡Diablos! Cómo haces eso... - respondió Parkinson quitándole la túnica al pelirrojo y dejándolo con el pecho desnudo, comenzó a besar y mordisquear su hombro; el ojiazul no podía negarlo... ¡le encantaba! ¡¿Cómo podía tener tanto control sobre él?!

- Te odio - susurró cuando la morena puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y continuaron besándose con desesperación.

- Es recíproco, Weasley... ah, rayos... - gimió - es recíproco. Sin una palabra más el muchacho le quitó la blusa para poder admirarla en todo su esplendor.

No hizo falta más, él se desprendió del resto de su ropa salvajemente. ¿Para qué esperar? ¡¿Para qué esperar?! Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, como diciéndole que aún había mucho más que explorar, desenroscó sus piernas de la cintura de él y lo soltó por un momento. Abrió la tina y el agua comenzó a caer. Hasta eso se veía sensual en ese momento. Seductoramente se metió en el agua despojándose de las últimas prendas que aún conservaba. Con una mirada cómplice le indicó que era su turno.

El pelirrojo entró en la tina dispuesto a entregarse a una feroz y salvaje aventura. Llena de muchos "te odio", "te aborrezco" y mil frases más. Estaba contento de ser un perro arrastrado. ¡Rayos! Estaba contento de ser _su_ perro arrastrado.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**Dios los guarde!**

**La Jooovi**


	8. Suplícame

_Hey!! Reportándome con el penúltimo capítulo T.T Parece increíble haber llegado hasta acá. Gracias por sus comentarios y todas esas cosas!! xDDDD_

_Sólo una cosa más... R-E-V-I-E-W-S!! XD _

_Besotes!_

* * *

**Capítulo ****8: Suplícame**

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado de una manera hermosa. Definitivamente debía de ser algo especial, tal como Ron les había dicho. Siguieron caminando y se toparon con muchísimos estudiantes y sus respectivos padres. Ni Harry ni Hermione podían reconocer con exactitud a alguno de sus compañeros. A lo mucho daban aproximaciones, a lo que el pelirrojo contestaba lanzándoles una mirada horrorizada y corrigiéndoles.

- No, ese es Neville, Harry, cenamos la semana pasada con él, ¿te falla la memoria? - le puso una mano en la frente como comprobando que no tenía fiebre.

- Ron, no molestes a Harry... él sólo está cansado - interrumpió Hermione quitando la mano del muchacho de la frente del moreno. El ojiverde miró a la castaña por unos momentos, deseando encontrar en su mirada una pizca de amor, de ternura, pero cayó de nuevo en la confusión de no saber qué estaba pensando ella.

- Bueno, entonces... voy a llamar a Lucy y a Sirius, deben estar ansiosos...

- Ehm... ¿Ron? - Llamó el peliazabache - ¿dijiste que los dos estaban en segundo año? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Son como Fred y George acaso?

- Hermano, los chistes no van contigo, voy a llamar a tus hijos, los MELLIZOS - remarcó esa palabra, como para despejar cualquier duda. Así que tenía mellizos. Listo. Ahora moriría. ¿Cómo tuvo mellizos? Era difícil para él imaginarse siendo padre. Pero en cuanto recordaba quién era en parte la responsable de eso, su corazón se relajaba. Después de todo, las cosas habían salido bien, se había quedado con Hermione, eso era lo importante. La miró por unos momentos y la vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle que lo quería también? ¿Por qué no podían olvidar las cosas pasadas?

La ojiambar sintió los ojos de Harry posados en ella por un largo momento y no se resistió a mirar esos orbes esmeraldas que la volvían loca. Era una pasión que llevaba impresa en la piel desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no quería reconocerlo, no quería decírselo, no quería arriesgarse. Porque cada vez que pensaba en Harry y en ella juntos por siquiera un instante, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que se venía, no podía evitar cavilar acerca de las batallas y las consecuencias de estas. No podía evitar llegar a la conclusión de que separados estaban mejor.

La confusión rondaba en la mente de ambos. Los dos anhelaban la misma cosa en el fondo, sólo que uno de ellos no estaba seguro de entregarse a ella por completo.

No hubo tiempo para más cavilaciones. En cuanto Ron regresó ambos posaron su mirada en los dos niños que tenía a cada lado. El niño tenía cabello castaño -a Harry le recordó a Andrew- y unos ojos verdes muy hermosos. La niña por su parte, poseía el cabello color negro azabache, exactamente igual al de Harry y unos ojos color ámbar que eran tan increíbles que el moreno palideció al mirarlos. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a Hermione. A pesar de esta sutil diferencia, era imposible no notar el gran parecido que guardaban los dos hermanos. Ambos tenían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que eran simplemente adorables. El ojiverde no pudo evitar fijarse en los detalles que los asemejaban, como memorizándolos. Poseían un lunar debajo de la barbilla, donde empezaba el cuello, ambos exactamente en el mismo lugar. No podía negarlo, esos niños eran hermosos. Y eran sus hijos.

La muchacha no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante tanta belleza? Esos niños le recordaron a dos ángeles; los miraban sonrientes. Sin duda alguna, las sonrisas más bellas que vio en su vida. Entonces ¿todo era verdad? ¿Realmente había terminado triunfando su amor por Harry? No cabía la alegría dentro de sí misma. Levantó una mano, como queriendo tocar a los niños y sonriéndoles.

- Lucy... Sirius... - comenzó todavía un poco atontada - se ven... más hermosos que nunca - pronunció estas palabras sabiendo que para ellos, eran sus padres comunes. No viaje en el tiempo, no más jóvenes, no nada. Simplemente sus padres.

- Por fin comienza a haber un poco de cordura aquí - siseó el pelirrojo en tono cansino - voy a buscar a Pansy y a Emily, deben estar ansiosas - se dio la vuelta y salió en busca de su familia.

- Sí, anda... - reaccionó Harry cuando no había ya nadie - ehm... ¿no merecemos un abrazo? - estaba realmente emocionado con la noticia de que tenía hijos. Él tenía hijos. Siempre había pensado que no podía existir un final feliz para él, que estaba destinado a morir solo. Esa había sido la razón por la que había discutido con Hermione al principio de todo ese viaje. Luego se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y pensó que quizás no estaría solo después de todo. Pero le había dicho que no, que no lo quería. Y ahora estaban sus hijos. Eso significaba que Hermione sí lo amaba o lo amaría. ¡Y que tendrían hijos! ¡Que muestra de amor más perfecta podía haber! Los mellizos se miraron antes de contestar.

- Primero, explíquennos por qué están así - comenzó Sirius mirando a su hermana de reojo.

- Cariño... somos nosotros, no hay de qué preocuparse... - Hermione se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló a sus pies - hay una poción que nos permite tomar la forma de otra persona, llamada...

- Poción multijugos, mami, ni que fuéramos tontos - intervino Lucy riendo. Se reía igual que Hermione - aunque no sé que tiene que ver con esto... porque ustedes se ven como eran hace... - se quedó pensando, como si estuviera sacando unas cuentas - como eran hace dieciséis años.

- ¡¿Dieciséis años?! - soltó la "madre".

- Claro, mami... te casaste con papá a los diecinueve y dos años después nos tuviste a nosotros... y nosotros tenemos doce años... - continuó Sirius, ahora más para sí mismo que para sus padres...

- Bueno, eso no importa ahora - Harry también se acercó a los pequeños y los abrazó - ¡Que bueno verlos! - se sentía raro estar abrazando a unos niños que podían ser como cualquier alumno de segundo año... y pensar que hace tres días ellos estaban burlándose de alguno. Los niños le correspondieron el abrazo por un momento y luego Lucy se separó de Harry para ir y jalar a Hermione del brazo, llevándola junto a ellos. Por un instante los cuatro se abrazaron, los niños felices, Harry maravillado con la perspectiva de su familia futura y Hermione... confundida.

Mientras se encontraban en ese abrazo, la ojiambar recordaba el día tan agotador que habían tenido. Primero se habían despertado temprano para la clase de Ojoloco, luego toda esa pesadilla había comenzado, fueron mandados al pasado, estuvieron en las afueras del Castillo, luego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Rowsselyn, en la biblioteca, sus pensamientos se perdieron al pensar en aquel beso que Harry le había dado y que la había dejado pidiendo más. No podía desviarse. Regresó a los acontecimientos. Entonces, la biblioteca, los habían regresado a su tiempo y luego Ron los había mandado al futuro. Estaba exhausta. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Y tenían que asistir a un baile? Suspiró, cansadísima. Entonces Sirius la miró con unos ojos soñadores... sí, eran del mismo color que los suyos, pero tenían esa brillantez que poseían los ojos de Harry, únicos y hermosos. La miró y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía como si su cansancio se hubiera esfumado. Si tenía que bailar con ese niño hasta el amanecer, lo haría.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir - comenzó la voz del que debía ser el director. Harry y Hermione se miraron, no estaban vestidos para un baile... ni siquiera tenían una varita para conjurar algún vestido. Voltearon a mirar al director y sonrieron al comprobar que seguía siendo una directora. McGonagall. Lucía un poco más longeva, eso no se podía negar, pero seguía conservando la gracia que la caracterizaba - como todos saben, este baile se realiza en conmemoración al "Día de los padres de Hogwarts", y este año le toca a segundo lucirse con sus padres.

Muchas gracias a todos por su colaboración. El baile va a dar inicio con una pareja muy especial y que colaboró muchísimo con la realización de este proyecto. La familia Potter. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en compañía de sus hijos Sirius James Potter Granger y Lucy Jane Potter Granger... se les solicita en la pista de baile.

Sirius y Lucy miraron a sus padres esperanzados. Hermione no respondió, se limitó a señalar su atuendo y el de Harry.

- No te preocupes mamá, he estado practicando un hechizo para cambiar la vestimenta, sólo se conserva la tela, las formas y los colores cambian como desees y tengo una idea de cómo quiero que luzcas, el profesor de Encantamientos me ayudó a lograr que se extendiera hasta los zapatos y el maquillaje... - seguidamente murmuró un hechizo que la castaña ni siquiera escuchó, estaba demasiado emocionada con el hecho de que su hija fuera un genio.

- Lucy, olvidaste el peinado, encárgate de papá mientras le doy los últimos retoques a mamá - interrumpió Sirius, ambos cambiaron de lugar y comenzaron a murmurar más encantamientos. El resultado: Harry y Hermione estaban vestidos de gala, con los accesorios necesarios y con una cara que denotaba asombro. Sus hijos eran maravillosos.

- Parece que pasan demasiado tiempo contigo... - dijo el moreno cuando se encaminaron hacia el centro del Gran Comedor. Ya no desentonaban, los cuatro vestían ropas hermosas. Toda la audiencia estalló en murmullos. Probablemente se debían preguntar: "¿Qué hacen luciendo de esa manera?" porque ellos lucían como dos chicos de diecisiete años. McGonagall los miró sorprendida y luego sonrió. Le gustaba recordar a Hermione y a Harry así. En el fondo, la hacía sentirse más joven.

- Bueno, parece que la familia Potter decidió empezar con un cambio - anunció la bruja - comencemos entonces... - y la música comenzó a sonar. Harry estiró su brazo, invitando a bailar a Hermione, mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo con su hermana, pero con mucha más gracia. Parecía que lo habían practicado. Lucy tomó la mano de su hermano y juntos comenzaron a desplazarse por el Comedor, con movimientos suaves y tiernos. Hermione no respondió, se quedó mirando a sus hijos.

- Herms... tenemos que bailar - la muchacha lo miró por un momento y luego ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que todos los miraban absortos.

- Sí, sí... - tomó su mano, desplegándola con delicadeza, Harry acercó su cuerpo al de ella, compartieron el calor corporal por un momento. Giró su cabeza para mirar la dulce danza de Sirius y Lucy, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero eso no afectaba su baile. Entonces McGonagall pronunció algo que ninguno de los dos escuchó con certeza y las otras parejas se unieron al número.

- Tenemos unos hijos increíbles - la castaña le sonrió inconcientemente y eso derritió al moreno, entonces ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y esquivó su mirada. Basta. No podía más. ¿Por qué ella seguía haciéndole eso? Decidió intentar por última vez. - Hermione, te amo ¿está bien? ¿está claro eso? Te amo más que a mi vida, pero no puedes seguir haciéndome esto... ¿Me amas? - ella no supo que responder, titubeó, carraspeó, hizo todos los sonidos posibles, ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Y si su amor no triunfaba? ¿Y si todo eso no era más que un futuro alternativo? - Bueno, si esa es tu respuesta... - el ojiverde la miró y ella no dijo nada; entonces, el ritmo de la música cambió de pronto y todos dieron un paso al costado, en busca de otra pareja. Ron se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. El moreno simplemente se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Esto está saliendo bien ¿verdad, Herms?

- Yo... - no podía concentrarse. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry se estaba yendo! Miró al pelirrojo que la veía extrañado, vio a sus hijos que bailaban felices, miró cómo sus pies se movían al compás de la música, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sin Harry ahí con ella, todo perdía su brillo. ¿Qué hacer? El ritmo de la música volvió a cambiar y ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

**Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!**

**Dios los guarde!**

**La Jooovi**


	9. Definitivamente, ¡bendito error!

_Hooolaa chiiicooos!! Bueeh, lo prometido es deuda!! Tengo el último capítulo en mis manos levanta el pergamino xDDDDDDDD_

_Así es, nuestra historia está oficialmente concluida T.T Es el primer "fic" que acabo... es un Mini, así que supongo que fue más fácil. Quiero darles las gracias a todos, por hacer de esta historia algo divertidísimo para mí!_

_Besotes para todos y sigan soñando, ilusos! Porque aquí todavía hay Harmony para rato!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Definitivamente, ¡bendito error!**

- ¿Herms? ¿Me estás escuchando? – ¡no! No lo estaba escuchando, estaba muy ocupada viendo como Harry caminaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor…

No pudo más. Soltó sus manos sin decirle nada, no había tiempo. La gente seguía bailando, ella corría, trataba de pasar entre ellos. ¡Merlín! ¡Que idiota había sido!

- ¡HARRY! – gritaba por encima de las parejas de padres e hijos que bailaban felices; intentaba abrirse paso, pero la música continuaba cambiando y no podía avanzar - ¡Disculpe! – gritó cuando golpeó a una pareja, pero realmente no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era llegar hasta el moreno.

El ojiverde continuaba avanzando, no se detendría, no ahora. Ya no había nada más que hacer ni qué decir. Ella no lo quería, eso estaba claro. Le pareció escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, pero no lo creyó, quizás se había equivocado, después de todo ¡¿quién diablos podía estar llamándolo en ese momento?! No iba a voltear, no iba a regresar. Su alma estaba en el suelo, al igual que su moral.

- ¡Harry, espera! – definitivamente ese sí había sido su nombre. Se detuvo, no quería voltear y encarar a quien fuera el que lo llamara, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Se giró de un solo golpe, sin esperar nada. Y la vio. Hermione venía corriendo hacia él, parecía que la gente no la dejaba pasar pero ella continuaba intentándolo.

¿Qué querría? ¿Decirle que siempre sería su mejor amiga? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él la amaba! Había estado seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo, que sólo era temor a cambiar de amigos a más que eso, pero le había demostrado que no, no es que tuviera miedo o estuviera confundida, era que simplemente no lo amaba tan locamente como él la amaba a ella.

La castaña continuó avanzando hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba el peliazabache. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban. ¡¿Es que acaso ese hombre podía provocar más reacciones en ella?!

- ¡Harry! Te dije que esperes un momento – el muchacho la miró por unos instantes y se giró para seguir caminando, pero ella lo tomó del hombro, no lo dejaría escapar esta vez – Harry… yo… por favor…

- D-Déjame…. – balbuceó a su vez el ojiverde; no quería escucharla, no quería mirar sus hermosos ojos miel, no quería sufrir más. Simplemente no lo resistiría. Siguió caminando ignorando las protestas que ella hacía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Harry! – corrió un poco más, ya que el moreno se estaba alejando nuevamente de ella, y le tomó el brazo, pero él suavemente se soltó de ese intento desesperado de hacer que se quedase allí; ¿por qué no se detenía? ¿Qué trataba de hacerle? ¿Acaso no habían palabras que lo hicieran detenerse? ¡Maldición! Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta y ella era conciente de que si él salía, lo perdía para siempre - ¡HARRY!... Yo… te amo… - listo, era todo lo que podía hacer, decirle lo que sentía, ahí, en frente de todos… ¿había funcionado?

El moreno continuó avanzando, dio dos pasos más. Luego se detuvo. Le pareció haber escuchado algo pero estaba casi seguro que era su bendita imaginación poniéndole una trampa.

La muchacha se percató de esto. ¡Él se había detenido! ¿Esa era la solución entonces? ¿Gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por él? ¿Reconocer que lo amaba?

- ¡Yo te amo! – Volvió a gritar - ¿Me escuchas Harry Potter? ¡TE AMO! – todos los presentes dejaron de bailar y se concentraron en esos dos individuos que desde el inicio de la noche habían actuado muy raro.

El moreno se giró para afrontar a la ojiambar con las emociones a flor de piel. ¿Le estaba diciendo que lo amaba? ¿Estaba jugando con él o qué? ¿Por qué demonios le hacía eso? Ella comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia él, había un brillo especial en sus ojos. El ojiverde no sabía si sonreír o simplemente seguir andando.

- ¿Qué… qué dijiste? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz. La castaña continuó caminando, se acercaba tanto que parecía que chocarían, pero se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro - ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Que qué dije? – tenía una mirada fría, el muchacho pensó que todo lo había alucinado, ¡tenías que estar bromeando! – Pues… que te amo, ya no hay duda… te amo ¿me escuchas? – esa mirada fría de pronto se esfumó y ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa. Sin más detalle puso sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia ella, este era el primer beso que la castaña había iniciado.

El peliazabache no se resistió y se dejó llevar por el beso que parecía haberle devuelto la vida, la vida que había perdido al pensar que ella no le correspondía. Hermione bajó sus manos y las enrolló alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Este, a su vez, puso sus manos en la espalda de ella y la atrajo más hacia él. Los dos estaban embriagados de sus respectivas fragancias y querían más el uno del otro.

La ojiambar podía sentir como su lengua jugaba con la del moreno y eso le encantaba. Nunca antes había disfrutado así un beso, nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquila, tan feliz. Disfrutaba de las caricias que él hacía en su pelo, gozaba al notar sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas. El aire se les acababa, trataban de hacerlo durar lo más posible para no tener que separarse pero fue inevitable.

- Tú… yo… realmente pensé que no me amabas, realmente pensé que no me querías en tu vida… ¿me estás hablando en serio? – aún no lo podía creer.

- Tienes que tener dos cosas en claro; uno, nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio; dos, me comporto como idiota cuando estoy cerca de ti… así que no te sorprendas porque me haya demorado tanto… - no quiso esperar más, se abalanzó hacia su amor y lo besó con más pasión.

¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo fue que los besos de ese hombre se convirtieron en algo adictivo? Algo extraño comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, ¿esos eran…? ¿Acaso esos eran aplausos? A pesar de que el moreno soltó un rugido en forma de protesta, tuvieron que separarse. Voltearon a mirar a su alrededor, la gente no había vuelto a bailar, la música había parado y ahora todos contemplaban su escena de amor cual obra de teatro en el escenario.

- Bueno, una vez más se demuestra que Hogwarts está marcado por muchas historias; algunas son de batallas y otras, como en este caso, de amor… sigamos disfrutando del baile – la Directora había hablado, les hizo unas señas a los músicos y siguieron tocando; los dos tórtolos continuaron abrazados por unos momentos, moviéndose al compás de la música… McGonagall se acercó a ellos sonriéndoles con moderación – chicos… creo que es hora de regresar…

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos confundidos.

- ¿De qué habla, profesora? – inquirió el moreno.

- Muchachos, están hablando conmigo, ¿no se preguntaron por qué no hubieron muchas complicaciones? ¿por qué es que los Harry y Hermione del futuro no estaban?...

- ¿Usted…? ¿Usted sabe que nosotros…? – balbuceaba la ojiambar confundida.

- Así es… - aceptó la bruja como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – yo recuerdo cuando esto pasó, recuerdo que Alastor estaba muy raro y ustedes no aparecían, de inmediato supe que algo les había pasado, luego oí a unos alumnos comentar que Seamus Finnigan los había mandado al pasado, le advertí a Ojoloco que tenía un día para traerlos; ya estaba anocheciendo cuando yo regresé y al ver que no estaban en el aula, recorrí los alrededores del Castillo y vi cómo Weasley los desapareció y observé los movimientos que hizo, de inmediato supe que los había mandado al futuro, dieciséis años al futuro.

A penas vi esto, regresé a mi oficina, pues yo sabía que sería difícil para ustedes no inmiscuirse con la historia, así que saqué ese recuerdo, lo puse en un frasco y complementé varios hechizos, de manera que se convierta en un Vociferador que se activara la mañana del día en que ustedes aparecerían aquí. Así que hoy en la mañana, a pesar de que no creía que ustedes llegarían tal como lo explicaba el Vociferador, mandé a los Harry y Hermione de este tiempo a una "segunda luna de miel" que les obsequiaba Hogwarts. No fue fácil convencerlos… pero aquí están ustedes y todo salió bien, después de todo…

- Wow – exclamó el peliazabache… - y ahora… ¿tenemos que regresar?

- Sí, mientras más tiempo pasen aquí, hay más riesgo… vamos a mi oficina.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el determinado lugar. La oficina de McGonagall no había cambiado demasiado, casi nada. Sólo uno que otro adorno nuevo. Pero seguía sobria y distinguida.

- Nos vemos, chicos… será un placer verlos crecer… - levantó la varita mientras Harry y Hermione se tomaban de la mano y se daban un tierno beso - ¡TEMPUS INCANTATEM! – ni siquiera se fijaron en los símbolos que hacía… ellos sólo se besaron.

- Y en unos minutos la dichosa esfera nos envolverá… - comentó la castaña mientras observaba los ojos soñadores del moreno – es… tan raro… todo empezó con el nefasto error de Seamus…

- ¡Pues bendito sea Seamus y su error! – diciendo esto el ojiverde le dio el último beso a la muchacha, antes de que la ya muy conocida esfera blanca los atrapara por última vez.

**_

* * *

_**

_Qué les pareció? Espero les guste!_

**_Dios los guarde!_**

**_La Jooovi_**

* * *


End file.
